Question: Simplify the expression. $2k(-5k-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2k}$ $ = ({2k} \times -5k) + ({2k} \times -1)$ $ = (-10k^{2}) + (-2k)$ $ = -10k^{2} - 2k$